infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Metajin
__TOC__ Within'' InfiniteDimensions, the term Metajin refers to the only species able to move between worlds. Remarkably strong, the Metajin naturally have higher physical and mental attributes and are native to the world Aora. Overview 'Appearance' For the most part, Metajin resemble human beings in many aspects. However, a few traits differentiate them. Their hair and eyes come in a range of colors and hues, many of which are bright and colorful. Some Metajin have even been observed to have borderline neon colored hair. Red eyes do not occur in Metajin naturally. Two-toned and three-toned hair with several shades or varying colors have been known to occur within Metajin, though these traits are very rare. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Magic: Upon birth, ever Metajin is linked to the Source. This link gives Metajin a natural affinity for magic, as even the untrained Metajin may use basic spells accidentally in high stress situations, and grants them several other attributes. **[http://infinitedimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Jumping '''Jumping:] The ability only accesabble to Metajin, it allows the user to transport their molecules from one location, usually in mere seconds. This is achieved by the Metajin, as Eve has put, "Reaching inside to the warm center of themselves, a Metajin taps into their heart and through it the Source...". Seemingly, a Metajin merely draws upon the energy and allows it to 'sweep them away' to the location they wish to arrive in. **'Longevity': The magic from the Source rejuvinates Metajin kind; this in turn allows them to live for a total of 1000 years. Their aging slows only after 18 years, allowing them to mature before living their long life. At the physical age of 950 years, their aging resumes its normal pace. An age chart may be found here. **'Endurance': Metajin are a very hardy species, as their bodies are more resilant to physical harm than many others. Society Due to their species ability to transend dimensions, Metajin culture is an ever expanding and changing one with several diverse groups located in different locations. The largest and most common are the Aorans who exceed in exploration, discovering, and the pursuit of knowledge, followed closely by the growing numbers of Umbrants. 'Groups' There are several groups/societies consisting of large Metajin numbers. Such groups include; *Aorans: The Metajin who are born upon Aora and hold citizenship there. Aorans hold many diverse groups within themselves, with varying social structures and beliefs. **Valiants: The soliders and law enforcement of Aora, they work under the Metajin heiarchy to enforce their laws and rulings. A large number of Aorans join their ranks, making this group a dominant one. Their main foes are Umbrants. *Umbrants: Followers and worshipers of Chaos, this cult holds violent beliefs and wishes to enslave the worlds through means of discord. They oppose everything Valiants stand for. History 'Second Age' The Metajin were once a warrior race, trained since birth to fight and assist in the conquest of other worlds. Their entire culture was based on the concept of battle, as all forms of entertainment were based on the act of killing. Artwork depicted great warriors in the heat of battle, music and songs were sung of victory and acts of heroism, and sport consisted of deathmatches in grand arenas. With technology and magic far more advanced than any other individual race or world, their society flourished as did their empire. Other races were seen as inferior, and acted as servants and slaves once captured, mere property and far less than Metajin. Women Metajin were seen on an almost equal level with that of men, trained with them in the ways of the sword. The duty of a woman was thought to be that of a supporter of her husband, but also as the protector of her home and children whist the husband was away, his own duty to fight in order to earn glory for his family name and conquer to benefit his kind. If the husband perished, the woman was expected to step up and take his place as the head of the family until a son (if one were born) could mature and take his place. Women who took the place of a dead husband were commonly known as 'war wives'. It was frowned upon for a woman to remarry after the death of the spouse, but a husband was expected to find a replacement wife as quickly as possible. At birth, children were exposed to many different types of magic, meant to strengthen them and begin to lead them down the path they were meant to take. Children that were born with deformities or defects were fixed with healing magic of the time. If healing of the child was not possible, the child was killed as they were seen as a burden of their own kind. At the young age of four, the child was tested to decide which position they would take in the army. The position of foot soldier was the most honored, as it was seen as a great gift to fight with ones own blood and sweat to protect the race. The position of mage was the not quite as revered, as magic users were seen as witty and sly individuals. Once their notch was decided, the child was trained for nine years in their field until they reached the age of thirteen. There they faced a trial which led them into adulthood, should they pass. Failure of the test meant certain death. The trial consisted of the child being abandoned in a world of the parents choosing and surviving a week on their own. At the end of the trial, the child was expected to Jump back to their home, where they would be welcomed as an adult. Those who did not return were assumed to have perished. 'Third Age' Category:Species